It can happen!
by PrincessMoonStar15
Summary: So Serena and Darien make a child on a drunken night. What will happen, why is the child growning super fast, does the powers to be knew something they dont. Will Serena and Darien get together because of this child. Who is this woman and this man?


I know it has been a while and this is not my old stores but I need to get back in to writing and the other stores I have to go through and edit so I did this one so get me started. This is my first lover scene. Well tell me what you think.

**_

* * *

_**

I do not own Sailor moon

_**Here comes the morning after**_

I personally myself couldn't believe that this was happening. It all started with one night. Okay so maybe I was drunk, okay say they get when to far, okay so maybe I already shouldn't let him take my virginity that night but I'm young and naïve and well pregnant. How it happen. Well on that night I went to this party me and the girls. You see Andrew the son of the owner of the arcade, had invited us to a college party. The girls were having a great time it was in this big nice complex. Rei was making out with this guy. Leta was making out with this other guy. Mina was making out with even another guy. Sweet little, old Amy was talking philosophy with one of the college guys on the couch. I really don't know what happened one moment I'm drinking this really fruity drink and the next moment I'm telling Darien what a big jerk he is.

Okay so I honestly have no idea how I went from one room to the other. I have no idea how Darien and I start kissing. I do know is that one moment his tongue is down my throat and the next moment his hands are on my butt. Before I knew it he had me backed against a wall with his body between my legs. He was no longer kissing my now, now he was kissing my neck. Before I realized it my shirts was gone my skirt was lifted my panties were wet. His hands curved around my butt and slid right to my vagina. One of his fingers slid in to my vagina, I feel like I was going to die. Before I knew it his tong was on my nipple. My brawl was some wear on the floor. My skirt had seen followed it. His shirt was gone and his shoes and socks followed. Before I knew it he picked me up so gently while not breaking the kiss. The next thing I felt was the softness of his bed sheet beneath me.

Before I knew it his face was between my legs licking me through my panties. I could scream by the way it felt maybe it's partly my fault too. I never stopped him and never once stopped him. He was clearly drunk so was I. The next thing I knew the feeling that happened while I never felt anything like that. He took off my panties and he licked me down there with his finger in me the same time. I felt this rush this feeling this I don't know I just remember him well. As I came down from a high of his tongue and fingers by the way they were magical I remember him whispering something about a pill something about him not having a rubber. I remember shaking my head yes and remember it rubbing, sliding, and slipping up and down my vagina. As it looked and felt he had been 9 1/2 inches. I thought it would hurt but then it hurt so bad I thought it was tarring me apart. I wanted to scream, I wanted to stop him but I couldn't at all. He was kissing me his tong down my throat and his hands were around my butt cheek. As he kissed me I couldn't do a thing, I couldn't stop him I couldn't tell him to stop it kept sliding, his dick into my virgin vagina. He was widening my virgin. By the time he stopped kissing me and whispering in my ears I felt it the pop, my cherry, my virginity was gone. I remember him saying, "you are so tight, don't worry baby I got more to give, you feel so good." All I can think was he's not all the way in. I felt it slide slip whatever word you want to use all the way in I felt it to the hilt. I could feel his pelvic on my pelvic. I can remember his arms wrapped around my body, him moving my legs to wrap around his waist. The moment he did that he slid deeper. I don't know what to think, my virginity was gone I had this man who I hate it laying inside me making me feel as if my skin was on fire.

I can't describe to you what it felt like the moment he pulled out where only his tip of his penis remains in me for the first time and pushed back in to me. The feeling was different I was raw I was, I was I liked it, no I knew I would love it this feeling more the next time around. I knew, I knew, I knew why I was screaming and screaming and felt like I was going to pee on myself and then that feeling that tong and finger feeling was back. I remember screaming and him pulling out flipping me over pushing in from me from the other side he went deeper, it went deeper. He was dripping all over my back. He whispered, "I am almost there, I'm almost there." I felt it the third time that night that feeling that explosion that I am now. I do know that I wasn't the only one that came at that moment heated either. I still remember him pulling me to his side still connected to him, feeling him it pulse within me. I didn't think anything I was tired I was stupid I went to sleep so did he. Neither of us knew that while we slept his hand in mine holding one another on my belly was making the baby we had just created rapidly grow. His gold light from his fingers and my silver light soaked in two our skin.

Maybe it should've been when I awoke that I should notice. I only woke up because I felt it move well I felt him move a felt it slide out of me, his dick. I noticed I was naked I noticed I was sore I noticed, I noticed I was no longer a virgin. I freaked I turned around seeing that it was my worst enemy Darien Shields. All I could remember was grabbing my stuffs and getting the hell out of there. I never noticed the small bump on my belly that used to not be there.

I didn't even notice the next three days when I didn't go to school or get out of bed. No it was when I was needed as Sailor Moon. I didn't even notice then. It was when tuxedo mask picked me up and put me down in his hand brushed against my belly that I felt it, the power movement. I looked down I could tell I could sense there is a baby in there. The thing that got me the most wasn't the fight it was what happened after the fight. It wasn't me realizing I was pregnant but tuxedo mask whispering in my ear saying, "Serena it's not nice to leave the bed in the middle of the night." How I missed it that, that Darien Shields was tuxedo mask. I just didn't sleep with my worst enemy; I slept with my biggest crush. The man I dream of marrying him and now I was having his baby. They were the same man I could scream, I did scream. Unfortunately this brought all the other sailor scouts attention.

Before I knew it all a sailor scouts was pointed at him and telling him to let me go. He said no they said yes. He said we had business discuss they said to get the fuck a way from me. Before I knew it Amy was scanning me, and she was saying something about the baby, about a baby, a baby who is two months into this growing process. All I know was Darien was screaming," not possible now possible." He said, "She was not pregnant last night I promise you." "Trust me, trust me!"

Before anyone happened to Rei and Leta were screaming, "don't be an idiot you dope she's pregnant she's two months pregnant one is that you were with her before or two if someone else's." The girl looked at me like I had a third head. Amy was typing away on her computer Mina, kept on looking between me and tuxedo mask. Leta said, "I want to know right now who you are?"

"How dare you, how dare you think that you get any part of this tuxedo mask," Rei said. Rei then turn and look at me. She had a very off look on her face. I'm never forgetting that look what she said to me next burn right through me. Rei yelled, "You whore, what do you think you were doing. When you give the milk a way for free is one thing but to let any Tom Dick or Harry have a piece is just wrong. Do you even know who the father is?" I couldn't believe it. How could she say such things to me?

What I really was surprised about was the tuxedo mask or should I say Darien Shields said was I run.


End file.
